


Ukuzwa ukunyundela

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ukuzwa ukunyundela

Emthunzini wesihlahla esikhulu, bamisa ikamu labo. UJaime wafaka engcupheni umlilo omncane, uma nje kwakubukeka sengathi uBrienne udinga okuthile okuzinzile ukwedlula isigaxa sesinkwa esidala abaphathi abamnikeze sona njengoba ehambile ukuyomthola, futhi ukufudumala okuncane bekuzobenza bobabili okuhle, ukungafuni iqhwa emhlabathini obandayo.

Wayethembise ukuthi azogada kulobubusuku kanti ngenkathi yena enqaba ekuqaleni, ukukhathala kwakhe nokuxubha kwakhe kwakamuva ngokufa (imizuzwana embalwa kuleso sihlahla konke okwakuyothatha) kwakumgqokile ngokusobala futhi walala ngokushesha. Kwakungcono, wayengeke alale kakhulu kulobubusuku - inganekwane yokuhlukumezeka kwakhe kumgcine ephapheme, yena elele eduzane. Ngisho nasezimbizeni zomlilo ezazifa, wabona ukuthi kwakungekhona ukulala ngokweqile, amaphupho akhe ayemhlupha njengoba usuku lwalunjalo.

Wazizwa enecala futhi wamgqolozela lapho ekhumbula usuku agibela kuye, ebukeka sengathi kunesisindo esibi kuye, amehlo agcwele amathunzi, nengxenye yobuso bakhe iboshwe futhi inegazi. Konke ngoba umnikeze inkemba eyigugu futhi wathi makenze okungenakwenzeka. Ngenxa yokuthi ubengeke akwenze, ubekade ethola uSansa Stark kuye futhi wamthumela ukuba ahambe, engacabangi ngakho. Wayejwayele ukuyibona kahle, ukubona uBrienne ekhuphukela kuye noSansa Stark, kodwa njengoba amasonto adlula wayezibuza ukuthi ngabe wenza iphutha yini ngezenzo zakhe.

UJaime wabubula. Isiphukuphuku, nenkani yenkani. Zinhle kakhulu ukuze zizuze yena. Kepha ikhono elingcono kakhulu ukwedlula noma yimuphi umuntu ayemazi, isikhumbuzo esiqhubekayo sezithembiso ayezithathile, wayesephula, indoda ayekade eyiyo ngaphambi kokubulala uMd King. Ubengeke abe lapha, uma kungenjalo ngomfana ayenaye enkampanini yakhe. Babezombulala, kanti elinye i-knight uma engabuya. Wayazi ukuthi kuzokwenzanjani kuye, uma befa. Ngakho-ke hey wayenecebo manje, ngokuhlanya njengoba enjalo, ukubasindisa, futhi uma inhlanhla kufanele ibe nayo, bangafi bona uqobo.

Ulwazi ukuthi ubemvikela kuStoneheart nasemadodeni akhe, ukuthi ... uBrienne ngabe wafela ukumvikela. O, wayengasho ukuthi ngesikhumba sakhe uqobo wayesephunyukile, kodwa bobabili babekwazi lokho ngamanga. Wayenobuhle kakhulu ngalokho, empeleni.

"Manje yithuba lami futhi, hm?" Wambuza ukuthi ulele kanjani. Wayembambe, emnakekela ngemuva kokulahleka kwesandla sakhe, ngaphandle kwesikhalazo - ngabe wayekwenzile kungakhathalekile ukuthi bacela ukwenza kanjalo. Wabe esehamba wagxumela emgodini webhere wamagazi, engahlomile (lokho kwakungeyona ukukhetha kwamagama, kepha akwenzanga iqiniso). Manje, lokhu.

"Ngibuye ngesikweletu sakho, wench." Wamubona lapho elele, wasondela kuye - inkemba enkulu phakathi kwabo manje. Wayengavumeli ukuthi kube nokulimala okumehle futhi. Hhayi ngenxa yakhe, noma omunye umuntu. Uma kwakusho ukulethwa kwakhe ku-Stoneheart, makube njalo.

Wethembisile, futhi wayehlose ukuqiniseka ukuthi uyayibona.


End file.
